Chaos Control
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: The armies of Azaroth have gathered in Northrend where they will make their final stand against the Lich King. Those who survive will be honored for their bravery. Those who die will be immortalized. Full summary inside. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chaos Control

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: Teen

Genre: Drama/Angst

Category: Warcraft

Summary: In the wake of his lost time on Kalimdor, the Massacre at the Wrath Gate and the Battle for The Undercity, King Varian Wrynn declares war on The Horde. Theramore, Ironforge and Darnassus withdraw their support in favor of allocating all of their resources in helping the Argent Crusade and the Ebon Blade in the much anticipated showdown with the Lich King in Northrend.

Stormwind gets unexpected support from the Draenei of The Exodar, who jump at the opportunity of Vindication against the descendants of the Orcs who drove them to the brink of extermination. The Orcs and The Darkspear Trolls amass the bulk of their forces to defend Orgrimmar while the Tauren, Forsaken and The Blood Elves of Quel'Thalas and Silvermoon City join the Alliance Forces in Northrend.

The Lich King brings the brunt of his near-endless Scourge Army to Dragonblight where the Alliance and The Horde (minus Stormwind and Orgrimmar) struggle to keep them in Icecrown. Without the aid of Varian and Thrall's forces, it is a losing battle even with the leadership of Highlord Darion Morgraine and Tirion Fordring.

Meanwhile, Varian's resolve pushes the Stormwind army all the way to The Valley of Wisdom, where he and Thrall meet in mortal combat. If Varian falls, it would mean the end of Stormwind. If Thrall falls, it would force Cairne Bloodhoof to withdraw his forces to honor his alliance with Orgrimmar. Regardless of who wins, The Lich King will certainly grant the loser the gift of undeath...

---

A/N: Yes, I know that was a LONG summary. Kinda messed up considering this will be a somewhat short story. A couple chapters at most. No Original Characters like two of my other Warcraft stories, either. Without saying too much, yes the Lich King will be a factor in regards to the conflict between Varian and Thrall. Oh and there will be character death starting with this chapter =D

---

Chapter 1: Eye of the Storm

---

The armies of Azaroth mustered at first light. The Alliance forces marched from Wintergarde to the Wrath Gate, where the Horde forces at Agmar's Hammer were already assembled. Also present was the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Led by Tirion Fordring—a Paladin—and Highlord Darion Morgraine—a Death Knight—two unlikely partners, at that—the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade were instrumental in preparing the Alliance and the Horde for the battle that would commence shortly.

Jaina Proudmoore, King Magni Bronzebeard, High Tinker Mekkatorque and Tyrande Whisperwind led the Alliance forces to the battlefield. In the absence of King Varian Wrynn and the Prophet Velen, Jaina volunteered to oversee the Human and Draenei heroes who chose to face death itself over Varian's call to arms against Orgrimmar. The four entered a large tent where Fordring, Morgraine and their Horde counterparts—Carine Bloodhoof, Lorthe'mar Theron, and Lady Sylvanas Windrunner—were gathered. "Now that everyone is here, we can get this meeting started." The former champion of the Lich King said, returning everyone's attention to the matter at hand.

"As agreed the Ebon Blade, Dwarves and the Tauren will make up the first wave of our forces." said Fordring as everyone looked at a map of the battlefield. "The Forsaken, Gnomes and Jaina's forces will make up the second wave. Finally, the Night Elves, Blood Elves and the Argent Crusade will make up the third and final wave."

"So that's it, then?" said Sylvanas. "Were you unable to make Varian reconsider the path he's chosen to travel?"

"No, unfortunately." Jaina replied. "I was in Orgrimmar until just a few hours ago. He just refuses to let this go. By the gods, I love him and Thrall like brothers. In this case, Varian is the aggressor and Thrall is forced to stay in Durotar to protect his interests."

"Arthas must be laughing at us about now." a new voice said. Everyone turned to see Muradin Bronzebeard—Magni's younger brother—enter the room. "Without the aid of Stormwind, Orgrimmar and Velen's people, it'll only be a matter of time before our forces are exhausted."

"Good to see you made it, brother." Magni greeted as the dwarves shook hands.

"Arthas was my friend before he betrayed the world." Muradin replied. "As his friend, I feel inclined to see him put down."

"And put him down we shall—with or without the help of Varian and Thrall's forces." said Tirion as he removed The Ashbringer from his back. The holy blade glowed softly as he held it. "The Ashbringer was created with one purpose: To purge the world of the Scourge. I may be hindered by age but...I will see The Lich King die before my eyes are closed for the last time." Everyone in the room caught the noticeable pause as Paladin spoke. It was clear to all of them that this forthcoming battle may indeed be his last.

"We won't lose." said Darion as he recounted the Battle for Light's Hope. "I won't allow defeat after we've all come this far. I want all of you to tell your armies that if they die or see their comrades die, they must administer the elixir the Argent Crusade created. It will prevent the Lich King from turning our casualties into his reinforcements."

"It would also spare us the effort of having to kill our own." Sylvanas remarked. "I'm impressed." At that moment, an Argent Crusader entered the tent.

"Forgive my intrusion." he said as he bowed to Tirion. "Our scouts have just informed us the Lich King has arrived at the Scourge camp."

"So Arthas—no, the Lich King—himself will be leading the battle." Fordring remarked with a troubled expression. "He intents to end this quickly. Everyone, muster your forces. The battle will commence very soon." As the leaders of the Alliance and Horde departed to lead their respective peoples, Darion hung back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked Fordring. "You know not even A'dal will be able to help you if you're slain by Frostmourne."

"If you were alive, you'd be our best shot." Fordring replied jokingly. Morgraine made a face to show his displeasure with this remark. "Don't worry. I intend to fight to the death, Darion. With your permission, Darion, I want Kolitra and Thassarian to be with me at all times. In the event I am defeated, I want them to deliver Ashbringer to King Varian Wrynn _personally_. He is the only other—aside from you, of course—I have deemed worthy of wielding Ashbringer in our darkest hour."

"Very well." said the leader of the Ebon Blade. "If I see you fall, I'll see if I can keep The Lich King occupied while they carry out your final order."

"Thank you, friend." Fordring replied as a smile spread across his face. "There's a king of undeath waiting for us. Let's go give him a proper greeting, yes?" Now it was Fordring's turn to be surprise as Morgraine burst into laughter—if you could call it that.

"Best words I've heard all day." he said as he followed the Paladin outside.

---

The Scourge camp—if you could call it that—consisted of a few tents filled with chemicals, weapons and a few sparse supplies for the living members of the Scourge Army—among them the Vrykul and the Cult of the Damned. Standing atop the plateau overlooking the armies of Azaroth was the man once known as both Arthas Menethil and Ner'zul—The Lich King. His very presence boosted the morale of the Scourge army amassed to destroy the living come to oppose him.

He recounted the series of losses heroes of the Horde and the Alliance had wrought upon his empire in Northrend one by one—Utgarde Keep, Drak'Tharon Keep, Gundrak, Naxxramas. He was still shocked at _the very thought_ mere mortals brought down his greatest Necropolis of Death and with it, his most loyal servant, Kel'Thuzad. This time, there would be no mistakes. He would see to it personally. The rune blade Frostmourne glowed softly in his hand. It could almost taste the souls it would soon extinguish.

"Soon...these fools will all be slain without mercy." the Lich King remarked. "Of them, I have special plans in store for--" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Tirion Fordring and Darion Morgraine emerge from one of the tents. When he saw them, he remembered their recent infiltration of Icecrown Citadel and the destruction of the same heart he himself cut from his body. He would kill them and raise them as Death Knights.

Noticeably absent were Stormwind and Orgrimmar's armies. His spies informed him King Varian was marching on Orgrimmar. He planted necromancers within the armies of both sides to raise the fallen to fight for him. In then end, he would win _that_ contest. Not long after the Wrath Gate Incident, the Lich King returned to the battlefield where he raised two heroes of Azaroth as Death Knights. The desertion of Darion Morgraine and half of the Death Knights made it necessary. Said people chose that moment to approach their master.

"My king, our forces await your orders." The human Death Knight said. "Say the word and we will kill them all!" The former Paladin smiled as he beheld his greatest creations. No doubt their presence _alone_ would break the morale of the armies of Azaroth.

"Very well...Bolvar Fordragon." The Lich King replied with a nod. "I want you and Saurfang to lead the vanguard. Kill anything that moves. Punish Sylvanas Windrunner and Darion Morgraine for their betrayal."

"And the Paladin?" Saurfang asked.

"I will deal with _him_ personally."

---

Broll Bearmantle looked at his friend, the king of Stormwind with great concern. The very earth itself screamed for him to join the armies of Azaroth amassed to battle the Lich King. Yet, he and Valeera chose to help Varian take Orgrimmar. As he watched Varian intensely stare at the Orcs and Darkspear Trolls amassed outside Orgrimmar, he knew he made a mistake.

"This ends today." Varian said, breaking his silence. "I will crush the Horde and kill Thrall in the name of the Alliance. I have ordered a team of Mages to open portals to Northrend once victory has been secured."

"This will not be a battle so easily won, Varian." Valeera remarked as she casually fingered the throwing knife in her hands. "While you are a _Warrior_ who trained as a gladiator along with us, Thrall has the very elements at his disposal. Since the founding of Orgrimmar, Thrall has never been defeated in battle. Several raids on Orgrimmar have come pretty close, but..."

"Today, _I'm_ the one leading this battle." the king of Stormwind said as he turned to face the elves. "I, too have never been defeated in battle. In every contest to the death I have been involved in, I've always been the one left standing. This battle will be no different."

"Either way, I hope this battle is ended quickly." said Velen as he approached the three. "I've felt it ever since we came to this place and A'dal has been screaming in my head. The armies of Azaroth need us in Northrend. All of us including the Orcs and Trolls."

"Don't worry, friend; once we're finished here we will be in Northrend in a matter of seconds." said Varian as he unsheathed Lo'Gosh (Orcish for "Ghost Wolf)—the sword he named after his Gladiator name. "And as Thrall would say, '_Lok Tar'!_ Victory or Death!"

---

End Chapter 1. First off, I feel the need to apologize for the somewhat overuse of capitals where I shouldn't have used upper case. Secondly yes, Bolvar and Saurfang have been raised as Death Knights by the Lich King. He doesn't fight fair, after all. The battles commence next chapter. For those of you who haven't read Fire Emblem: World War (my novelization of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones) I recommend checking it out. I was inspired to write this while writing that story.

Oh, and no I didn't lie. Bolvar and Saurfang _are_ dead, after all =D


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos Control

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: Teen

Genre: Drama/Angst

Category: Warcraft

---

Chapter 2: Life and Death

---

"Forward, men!" Tirion roared as he stood at the head of the amassed army. "This is the day we expel shadow of death from our world once and for all!" he held up Ashbringer with one hand, the glowing sigil burning brightly for all to see. "For Azaroth!"

"For the Alliance!" Jaina exclaimed from where she stood.

"For the Horde!" Cairne exclaimed alongside Fordring and Magni. Similar war cries rose up form the army. Many of them knew they would not be leaving the frozen wastes alive but on this day, they would fight together to crush the Lich King. Having mustered their resolve, they began their march to meet the Scourge army.

For the Scourge, they needed no such motivation. "I want them all dead before noon." The Lich King sneered as he pointed Frostmourne towards the opposing army. "Kill them all!" In an instant, the Scourge began their mad rush to destroy the army of the living. In half a minute they had almost completely erased the distance between them.

The sound of the armies' clash resonated like thunder, echoing for miles. Blades, pets or minions rent flesh, spells burned or froze bone and curses muddled mind, spirit and body. At the head of the first wave was the Light of Azaroth, Tirion Fordring. With a single swing of Ashbringer he slew dozens of undead, Vrykul and cultists alike. Darion and his Death Knights pushed further into the Scourge army than the Dwarves and Tauren because they did not have the handicaps that were exhaustion and breathing. This was precisely why the Ebon Blade led the charge.

While the scourge army's casualties were by the thousands, they fought savagely. Jaina turned away at the sight of a Tauren warrior being decapitated by Stitched Horror. She turned back in time to see the warrior beside the slain Tauren administer the elixir on his kinsman and them himself before half a dozen ghouls fell upon him, eating him alive.

The Dwarves began to push ahead of the Tauren. Having a number of Paladins among them allowed them to keep up with Tirion, who was just ahead of the Ebon Blade. No doubt he had his sights on the Lick King himself. Suddenly, Cairne turned and fired a flaming arrow into the air. This was the signal Jaina, Sylvanas and Mekkatorque had been waiting for. "That's the signal, lads!" the High Tinker exclaimed as he piloted a bomber. "Let's show the Scourge Gnomish Engineering at its finest!"

"Prepare the Plague Bombs and for pity's sake, _DO NOT_ hit the Ebon Blade!" Sylvanas roared at the alchemists moving large vials of chemicals into position. This reminded Jaina and Sylvanas of the Scourge's plague cauldrons. While the Forsaken reinvented the Plague of Undeath from scratch, the Lich King had perfected it long before he merged with Arthas. Suffice to say, it would definitely hurt their chances of winning if the Ebon Blade were wiped out.

"Onward, heroes of the Alliance!" Jaina exclaimed as she granted Arcane Brilliance upon all of the magic users in her ranks—among them Kirin Tor Battle Mages. Archmage Rhonin remained back at the camp where he, along with conjurors from both the Alliance and the Horde maintained portals from across Azaroth to keep the army well supplied and reinforced.

The Humans and Draenei who chose to face the scourge raced down the embankment alongside their Undead and Gnomish counterparts. As Jaina began to conjure a spell, the two forces who were not here forced their way into her consciousness. Although she was only briefly distracted, it was enough to cause her to misfire, striking down a human Paladin a few yards ahead of her. She was shocked—no—_horrified_ when the Paladin rose to his feet and looked at her.

"No..." she trailed, recognizing the man man instantly. "By the Light, no...!"

"Hello, Jaina Proudmoore." Highlord Bolvar Fordragon replied rather mockingly. "Soon enough, you too shall serve The Lich King." As if to further emphasize his point, he cut down several human warriors with ease. Those around the slain looked back in shock, only then realizing the Death Knight come to fight them was none other than the Highlord.

"The Lich King aims to crush us both psychologically as well as physically." Sylvanas said as she cautiously ran over to Jaina's position. "Look! Saurfang The Younger has been turned as well. If his father—no—if _Thrall_ were here..." That was all Sylvanas said before realizing the person she'd been addressing vanished into thin air.

"What is that Mage woman doing?" one of Sylvanas' Deathguards asked as he pointed skyward. She looked up to see the ruler of Theramore had become red-white. She could not tell from her position but no doubt Jaina was about to unleash her rage in a deadly and powerful spell.

"By the fires of hell itself, be cleansed!" Jaina roared before letting loose a concentrated stream of fire upon the the Highlord. He held up his shield, which amazingly held fast. Jaina increased the intensity of her spell, causing the shield to break but the Highlord evaded just as the shield shattered, triggering an explosion that sent friend and foe around the blast radius flying.

Before the smoke could clear, Bolvar leaped above the din with his sword raised, intending to cleaver her in two. She launched a fireball at him but he swatted it away as if it were nothing, maintaining his momentum. Jaina chose that moment to shield herself in an arcane bubble. The impact that followed jarred her senses but it saved her from certain death. She countered with another fireball, this time sending him back to the ground before rooting him in place with a freeze spell.

"Kill him, quickly!" Jaina exclaimed, much to her own surprise. She knew the idea of fighting Highlord Bolvar Fordragon wasn't something that would sit well with any member of the Alliance or the Horde for that matter. Many of them both respected and feared his fighting prowess. Having already been killed, to her this would be an act of mercy for both the Highlord and Varian.

...Alas, none of the Paladins could raise their weapons. The Dark Lady had no such hesitations, however. She took her bow in hand and launched arrow after arrow at the Highlord, pinning him down further until her forces could finish him off. Only then did Jaina return the the ground. Neither of them had to say anything to know the real battle hadn't even begun yet.

---

"Keep it, men!" Varian roared as his forces fought their way through the gates of Orgrimmar. It had taken much effort but at long last, they'd breached the city's gates. This was where the real fighting would begin. The thousands of battle-hardened Orcs and Trolls come to oppose them would ensure it.

"You gonna die here in Orgrimmar, Varian." One of the trolls said as he menacingly held a pair of serrated axes. "You no go no fur'tha 'den here."

"I know him...it's Vol'Jin, leader of the Darkspear Trolls!" Valeera exclaimed.

"He's dangerous, but I'm more than a match for him." Broll replied before transforming into his Dire Bear form and lunging upon the witch doctor. "Go on while I keep him busy!" The King of Stormwind didn't need to be told twice and charged past the combatants, cutting a path through Orcs and Trolls as he went. The warriors he fought were strong but Varian's resolve overcame everything Orgrimmar had to offer. Just past the Wyvern Taxi, Varian saw a lone Orc stood between him and the Warchief. He could not help but smile when he saw who it was.

"Garrosh Hellscream." He said. "At last, we can settle this."

"For once, we agree on something King Wrynn." Garrosh replied as both warriors made their way to the middle of the bridge. "Unlike Thrall, I know that you will be a worthy opponent—for a human. I will enjoy separating your head from your shoulders!"

"Funny, I had something similar in mind for you!" Varian shot back as their swords clashed. While Garrosh was bigger in size than the King of Stormwind, the gladiator who earned the nickname Lo'Gosh fought like an Orc tainted with Bloodfury. "How does it feel to have your own techniques used against you, Orc?"

"Do not think this battle over just yet, pink skin."Garrosh replied as his muscles began to bulge, the blood vessels in his arms widening as he raised his sword over his head. "Now, you die!"

"I don't think so." Varian replied before cutting into the warrior's legs and arms with near-surgical precision. The wounds weren't fatal but they did the job of stopping Garrosh in his tracks.

"You—you _hamstrung _me!" Garrosh exclaimed when he realized what had happened.

"Goodbye, Garrosh Hellscream." King Wrynn said before slicing his opponent in two, either side of him falling off the bridge. "And good riddance." He whipped the blood from his sword as Valeera and Velen joined him.

"Garrosh Hellscream was a powerful warrior but he was very brash." Valeera remarked. "No surprise it cost him his life."

"Come on." Varian said as he crossed the bridge. "Only one more remains to be dealt with." They hurriedly crossed the bridge and ran up the road to Thrall's house. Had they lingered a few more moments they would have seen Broll and and Vol'Jin emerge from where they had come. When they saw the remains of Garrosh below them, neither of the two were surprised.

"I can't say Hellscream didn't have it coming but..." Broll trailed. "Now I'm really worried. Come. We must hurry!"

---

Alextrasza the Life-Binder watched the battle for Icecrown from where she and much of the Wyrmcrest Accord were gathered just outside the Argent Tournament Grounds. Aware half of The Lich King was a Shaman, she and her kinsmen maintained their mortal forms even now. If they assumed their true form, the Lich King would be able to sense their presence. Despite the restrictions her current form placed upon her, Alextrasza could see the battle perfectly despite being several thousand miles away.

"The mortals are strong, but alone they cannot hope to stand against the Lich King." her right hand, Lord Afrasastrasz remarked as he observed alongside her. His face twisted into the approximation of a scowl as he recognized two of the Lich King's newest champions. He knew his place and would make no outburst in the presence of his queen.

"I know." Alextrasza replied as she turned to him. "Believe me, nothing would please me more than to transform, take wing and incinerate the Lich King myself. However, that is not our role in this battle. As much as I would like to, only when our aid is petitioned may we intervene. Besides...something tells me we may be resigned to being spectators." Afrasastrasz couldn't help but smile. It was Alextrasza's foresight that gave her peerage among all the Dragonflight.

"Perhaps it's for the best." he said. "Your visage alone would inspire such terror into the hearts of the heroes of Azaroth, they may lose their nerve and flee."

---

End Chapter 2. No, I didn't forget about the Wyrmcrest Accord and I certainly didn't think I could leave them out of this. Next battle, the battle in Orgrimmar raps up and The Lich King enters the battle, Frostmourne in hand. A few folks are going to die as well so...yeah. Try not to hate me for who gets killed but I'm trying to avoid a Mary-Sue ending.

No doubt you're wondering why Malfurion Stormrage and Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm haven't been mentioned. I'm saving them both for the final chapter, which is after the next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos Control

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: Teen

Genre: Drama/Angst

Category: Warcraft

---

Chapter 3: Wrath of the Lich King

---

Tirion Fordring slew the pair of Vrykul standing in his path in time to see the Lich King advancing toward his position. The adversaries stared each other down as the distance between them lessened—one representing the Light, the other representing pure Darkness. "Good, you've come to me." Tirion remarked as he held Ashbringer fast. "I promise this will be quick!" Fordring jumped and brought his broadsword down to bear, intending to cleave the Lich King in two. Much to his surprise, the former Paladin parried the blow with Frostmourne.

"I believe I said it before, Paladin." he said as Tirion looked into his azure, lifeless eyes. "Our next meeting will be your last." the Death Knight flung his arm back, vaulting the older knight into the air before violently pulling him close with a Death Grip spell. Tirion managed to evade impalement at the last moment by using his Divine Protection, which shattered on impact. He would not be able to use it again for a time but he was grateful he was able to activate it in time.

"I see you've improved." Tirion remarked as he endowed himself with the Blessing of Might. "The hopes of the entire world ride with me and Ashbringer. I cannot be defeated!"

"Hope is for the hopeless." the Lich King replied as he began to channel power into Frostmourne. "After I deal with you, I shall personally see that it is permanently extinguished."

"Go ahead and try!" the Paladin screamed as he charged. The Lich King sidestepped the first swing, which immediately gave him two advantages. The first was it put him behind his opponent and second—when Fordring turned—it allowed him sufficient time to bury Frostmourne into his chest. Tirion looked down in surprise, still grasping Ashbringer at the rune sword now occupying his body.

"Your soul is mine!" The Lich King sneered as he forcefully extracted Frostmourne. The sicking sound of rending bone and flesh was heard by the armies of Azaroth almost as if there were no other sounds to be heard. Everyone looked up to see—much to their horror—Tirion Fordring's body fall lifelessly to the ground, Ashbringer still in hand.

"Tirion Fordring has been slain!" someone exclaimed.

"The Ashbringer has lost!" a member of the Argent Crusade lamented.

"Don't let his death be in vain!" Cairne exclaimed as members of the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade rushed to catch up to the Lich King.

"Don't worry—you'll soon be joining him." the Lich King replied before easily slaying half a dozen knights with one blow. He jumped back a split second before a large, muscular Death Knight lunged at him. It only took him a moment to recognize who he was. "Ah, yes. The traitor."

"It was you who betrayed the very laws of nature when you created us." Sylvanas Windrunner said as she approached from the opposite direction, an arrow pointed at the Lich King's head. "When you decided to do that, this meeting was destined to happen!"

"You shall come to curse the day you decided to defile the Morgraine family name!" Darion exclaimed as he held his rune swords. "I will personally see to it you will have no peace in death!" At the same moment he lunged at the Lich King, Sylvanas fired her arrow. The Lich King parried the Death Knight's strikes and blocked Sylvanas' attack with his mantle almost at the same time. The more experienced Death Knight was unimpressed with his opponents.

"Darion and Sylvanas...you should both know by now the full extent of my power." he said as the corpses around him rose to their feet. Darion looked past Sylvanas to see the mighty Frost Wyrm Sindragosa approaching with several lesser Wyrms. "While we may not be able to kill _each other_, I can repossess that which was mine to begin with."

Darion turned around in time to fight off a pair his own knights. Despite the surprise attack he defeated them. The look of surprise he saw in Sylvanas told him more of the same for her forces. In that moment, both of them realized the mistake it was to come here in force. "All must serve the one true king." The Lich King said as he removed his helmet with his empty hand. "Darion Morgraine and Sylvanas Windrunner...kill each other." That was the last thing either combatant's mind heard before their bodies took over.

---

"What's going on?!" Magni exclaimed when he saw the Forsaken and the Ebon Blade suddenly turn and attack Horde and Alliance forces.

"Damn Arthas...!" his brother, Muradin exclaimed as he looked across the battlefield. He could see the Lich King laughing as Darion and Sylvanas fought to the death. Considering both of them had already died once, no doubt they would fight until the other was no more.

"He must have planned this from the beginning." Lorthe'mar remarked as the remaining forces of Azaroth joined the battle. "Only a miracle can save us now."

"We shall see what we can do to that end." said Thassarian as he and Kolitra ran past them. In his hand was Ashbringer.

"Where are you two going?" Magni asked.

"Orgrimmar." Kolitra replied. "Our final order is to deliver the Ashbringer to King Varian Wrynn. "Assuming he hasn't run into Warchief Thrall yet, he should be easy to track down."

"I'll go with you." the pair turned to see Jaina Proudmoore walk over to them and opened a portal to Orgrimmar. "It will save you having to go to Dalaran."

---

Varian burst into Thrall's house, cutting down his personal guard in the process. Velen used his power to ascertain Thrall's exact location. "I'm here." a familiar voice said from the other end of the room.

"At last." Varian said as he walked across the room. Sitting upon the throne of Orgrimmar was the leader of the Horde, Warchief Thrall. "Garrosh Hellscream has been slain. After I've separated your head from your shoulders, the Horde will cease to exist."

"I can see words are useless." Thrall replied as he rose. "Very well, Lo'Gosh. Bear witness to the fury of the elements!" He raised Doomhammer, sending a bolt of lightning at the King of Stormwind, who ducked. The resulting impact send Velen flying clear out of the building. Varian made a note to avoid every bolt of lightning sent his way.

"Have at you!" the King of Stormwind roared as he charged his opponent. As Varian raised his sword to strike, a female voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Enough!" In the split second Varian blinked, he saw the Death Knight Thassarian appear in front of him, blocking his sword with his own. Opposite him, a Blood Elf Death Knight stood before the Warchief.

"Move aside, or I'll--" Varian stopped himself mid-sentence when he saw the sword Thassarian was using to stop his advance. "The Ashbringer?! If it's here, then..."

"Yes, Varian." the voice that spoke before said. Only then did King Wrynn turn around to look upon Jaina. Her face held a number of emotions ranging from sadness, disappointment, embarrassment and relief that he and the Warchief were unharmed. "Tirion Fordring fell to the Lich King. He last wish was for you to take up Ashbringer in his place."

"The Lich King has used his powers to take control of the Forsaken and the Ebon Blade." said Kolitra as he watched Thrall lower his weapon. "Without the aid of Orgrimmar and Stormwind, everyone will die before half a day has passed."

"We must go, Thrall." a new voice said. Everyone turned around to see Broll, Vol'Jin and Velen enter the room. It was the Witch Doctor who spoke. "Cairne is in danger!"

"I can sense trouble for King Magni as well." Velen remarked. "If we're going to Northrend, now would be the time to go."

"Very well." Varian said as he sheathed his sword. "After the Lich King has been dealt with, we'll finish this, Thrall."

"No." Jaina suddenly said. "You'll get no passage to Northrend from me if you will not make amends with the Warchief."

"What?!" Varian exclaimed in surprise, unsure if she was joking or not.

"Only together can the Horde and the Alliance defeat the Lich King." said Broll. "If you don't stand united, the Lich King will prevail."

"I didn't want to tell you this but two of the Lich King's newest Death Knights were unveiled today." Said Jaina as she looked at Varian and Thrall. "They were the heroes of Azaroth who fell during the Wrath Gate incident: Highlord Bolvar Fordragon and Saurfang the Younger."

"No...NO!" the King of Stormwind exclaimed in anguish.

"How dare he...?!" Thrall exclaimed, angered by what Jaina just revealed. Much to everyone's surprise, Varian turned to face Thrall, his hand outstretched. Surprised himself, Thrall accepted the gesture.

"The Lich King must be punished for great sins he has committed against the living." said Varian as the leaders stared at each other. "I make no guarantees but you will have the eternal gratitude of the Alliance for your assistance."

"On behalf of the Horde, I offer my assistance." Thrall replied. "The Lich King will lament the day he challenged the might of Alliance and the Horde."

"Now that that's been settled, can we be going?" Valeera asked.

"I know, I know." Jaina said as she tore open a portal to Northrend.

"We'll spread word to the Alliance and Horde Forces here." Velen said as he and Vol'Jin turned to go outside. "Orgrimmar, Stormwind and The Exodar will come in full force."

"I shall go and seek the aid of Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm." said Broll as he began to transform into a hawk. "Valeera, go with Varian."

"Good idea." she replied with a smile.

---

The Lich King beheld Darion and Sylvanas' broken bodies before him with much satisfaction. He made a note to punish all traitors this way from now on. When he returned his attention to the battlefield, he could see his scourge army was proving itself superior. When Sindragosa and his forces entered the battle, they took control of the skies from the Gnomes and Goblins. His regained undead army and Death Knights were devastating the living.

"This battle is mine." he sneered as he watched Saurfang cleave several Druids with one blow. "Yes! kill them all! Leave no one alive! Show them the punishment for defying the will of your king!" As he raised Frostmourne into the air, he channeled more power into his forces and raised more of the slain as reinforcements. He gasped in surprise when the end Ashbringer suddenly emerged from his chest.

"Surprised to see me, I bet." the voice of the wielder said he the sword was removed from his body. "I, too was surprised when I heard what you did to Bolvar!"

"Varian Wrynn." The Lich King said as he turned to face the King of Stormwind. "At last, we meet."

"I assure you, it will be the last." Varian replied as he held Ashbringer, the sigil burning brightly. Seeing the Ashbringer had returned to battle, those still alive beheld the King of Stormwind. "Heroes of the Alliance, your king has arrived!"

"Fight on, brothers and sisters of the Horde!" Thrall said as he healed the wounds of the fallen and revitalized those still able to fight. "The Lich King falls today!" As if on cue, the armies of Stormwind and Orgrimmar arrived in force to bolster the combined army. This was more than enough to bolster the morale of the entire army.

---

"Queen Alextrasza!" Valeera exclaimed as her wyvern landed on the Argent Tournament Grounds.

"It's about time Varian and Thrall got here." the Dragon Queen replied as she and her kinsmen shed their mortal shells and transformed into their true forms. "I was beginning to grow bored."

"A good thing you were already here." Valeera remarked as she climbed on the Life-Binder's back.

"After Sindragosa has been dealt with, we will turn out attention to the Scourge." Alextrasza said as the Wyrmcrest Accord flew over the battlefield. Their arrival alone told those on the ground this would be the final battle.

---

End Chapter 3. This chapter begs the question: how bad does everyone want to kill the Lich King and if so, can he be killed? Both answers next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos Control

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: Teen

Genre: Drama/Angst

Category: Warcraft

A/N: To commemorate the announcement of the third expansion...read on.

---

Chapter 4: Hell's Fire

---

Broll Bearmantle landed in Darnassus and reverted to his original form before running up to the building before him to the Arch Druid's chambers. He was about to open the door when it opened, revealing the unsurprised Fandral Staghelm. "I've been expecting you." he said as he let Broll in.

"Things have taken a turn." said Broll as he took a moment to catch his breath. "Thrall and Varian have gone to Northrend but I fear we may need the help of Malfurion Stormrage."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." the Arch Druid replied as he looked outside. "I was actually going to awaken him when I sensed your arrival."

"Your insight precedes you, Arch Druid." Broll remarked in amazement. "We must make haste if we have any hope of--" Broll stopped mid-sentence when he felt a strange presence stir. It was only a moment and seemed to come from somewhere deep below the surface of the planet.

"I felt it, too." Staghelm said before Broll could think of asking. "It's been centuries since I've felt this presence. I fear Azaroth may be in terrible danger."

"More dangerous than the Lich King?!" Broll exclaimed in surprise.

"A thousand times more, yes." Staghelm replied as he transformed into his flight form. "Come, we must hurry!" Broll transformed into his flight form and followed the Arch Druid across the sea and deep into Ashenvale. Hidden in the forest that was the original home of the Night Elves was one of only a few working passages to the Emerald Dream. Only a Druid could enter the Emerald Dream, and a powerful one at that.

"Please wait here." Staghelm said as they landed before the portal. "I shall return with him."

"Understood." Broll replied as he reverted to his original form and Shadow Melded to evade the detection of the wildlife.

---

The Lich King could not believe how powerful the mortal before him was. He'd heard of the exploits of the King of Stormwind when he was a Gladiator but to experience it firsthand was daunting. "You're faring much better than Fordring did." he remarked as he parried another blow. "After I've killed you, I shall hang your body from the gates of Stormwind!"

"You will do no such thing!" Varian roared as he slashed the sword again. When the Lich King countered, there was a loud CRACK!

The sound alone caused everyone to look at the two combatants once more. The Lich King said nothing as he beheld the deep crack where Varian's sword met his.

"It would seem even Frostmourne cannot withstand the power of Ashbringer." he remarked.

"Of course." said Varian. "It was forged to destroy the Unholy, after all."

"Don't worry, I haven't given up." The Lich King replied as he raised the Runesword again.

"Good." said Varian before something crashed into the side of the mountain behind them. This was followed by a group of dragons who landed nearby.

"Sindragosa was powerful but even he could not withstand my fire." Alextrasza said as the bones of the reanimated frost wyrm burned to ash. "You've lost, Lich King!"

---

The arrival of the Humans, Orcs, Trolls and Draenei revitalized the battered army. While Varian engaged the Lich King, Thrall directed the body of the army to fight back the scourge. Kolitra and Thassarian were not present when the Lich King took control of the Ebon Blade and the Forsaken. The sight of their brothers and sisters in arms being used again drove them to take on Bolvar and Saurfang, whom they cut in two.

"I have not seen such vindication since the Third War." Jaina remarked as she watched their display of power. "I'm glad they're on our side."

"Agreed." King Magni said as he fought alongside the sorceress. He was surprised to see the movements of the Undead Scourge beginning to slow. Except for the Vrykul, the living members of the dark army retreated to the rear; their necromantic powers were weakened when Varian damaged Frostmourne, he assumed.

"The Lich King's power is weakening!" Thrall exclaimed. "Fight on, heroes of Azaroth!" War cries from the Horde and Alliance bolstered the morale of the amassed army. With the leadership of Varian and Thrall, they could not lose.

"Years from now, they will tell the story of the war against death itself." Lorthe'mar remarked. "In the face of overwhelming odds, the Alliance and the Horde put aside their differences and united to destroy a common enemy."

"I have little doubt this will usher in a new age of peace between the factions." Carine remarked with a nod. "Of course, it will take some time to achieve a peace beneficial for all."

---

When Staghelm and Malfurion emerged, Broll breathed a sigh of relief. "Fandral has told me all that has happened since I returned to the dream." Stormrage said before Broll could speak. "While I am disappointed to know my brother's actions led to his demise, I am relieved to know he'd been stopped before his foolish ambitions could threaten the world. I know about Arthas Menethil, his descent into madness and his rebirth as the Lich King. I'm afraid a most dangerous foe threatens the world as we speak."

"We must make haste to The Searing Gorge." said Staghelm as the three assumed their flight forms. "I will explain everything on the way, Broll." As they flew across the sea, Fandral told his kinsman of the time long before the arrival of the Horde.

"When the world was being tamed, the Dragon Aspects warred as they do today." he began. "One of the Black Dragonflight Aspect named Deathwing was imprisoned deep within the earth with the aid of the Elements. It falls to all Druids regardless of their race or standing to make sure the prison that binds Deathwing is maintained from our side. Unfortunately, political differences have resulted in that maintenance being halted. The disturbances being felt across Azaroth are proof of that."

"I fear there may be little we can do, but I must see for myself if we can make a difference." said Malfurion as the coast of the Wetlands came into view. At that moment, a column of lava, ash and debris burst forth from the Searing Gorge. The Druids could only watch in horror as second eruption burst forth from the Burning Steppes. No doubt the armies of Azaroth fighting the Lich King would return to a very different world.

---

Varian fought on, refusing the Lich King a single opening. The Death Knight had no choice but to stay on the defensive, using Frostmourne to defend himself from his opponent's attacks. Each time Ashbringer struck Frostmourne, he could feel his control over the undead army weakening. If he could not reestablish control soon, the Cultists would be forced to flee, depriving him of the reinforces this battle demanded. It was a reality he refused to accept.

Fate, however felt otherwise. As he braced himself for another attack, Frostmourne shattered. Time seemed to slow to a stop as the shattered sword fell to the snowy ground. It was at this moment Darion, Sylvanas, Thrall and Jaina arrived. Darion immediately crushed the broken sword beneath his Adamantite-plated boot, the glowing runes dimming.

"Do not think you've won just yet.!" The Lich King said as a black rune appeared beneath his feet. His blue eyes burned brightly as the glaciers around him stirred to life, taking the shape of golems. The abominations lurched forward to defend their master.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jaina exclaimed before unleashing a devastating Dragon's Breath spell, vaporizing all the foes almost instantly. Thrall commanded the foliage hidden below the snow to bind the once Shaman/Paladin, denying him the ability to spellcast.

"It's over, Arthas." Sylvanas said as she trained an arrow at him. She fired, removing his helmet. "At last, my vengeance is completed."

"Do you have any final words before I send you to hell where you belong?" King Wrynn asked as he pointed Ashbringer at the Lich King's face.

"I will return." he relied before adding "And when I do, all will bow before me!"

"Not so long as I live!" Varian exclaimed before decapitating the Lich King. There was a flash of light as the Lich King's physical remains turned to dust. This left only the armor behind. The group turned their attention to the battlefield behind them. The death of the Lich King caused all Undead under his control to cease moving. Upon seeing this, the Vrykul, Nerubians and the Cultists scattered. Under the Lich King, they were united. With his defeat and the loss of the Scourge, they were powerless against the Argent Crusade, Ebon Blade, Alliance Vanguard and the Warsong Offensive.

"You can rest easy now, Tirion." Darion whispered as he approached his fallen friend's body. "The Light has prevailed against the darkness." Jaina looked in surprise as Darion and Sylvanas' skin tones returned to their original color when they were alive.

"What is this...?" she asked in surprise.

"Our souls have been returned to us." Sylvanas said in amazement. "For the first time since the Scourge invaded Quel'Thalas, I can feel the elements against me. It's amazing!"

"It would appear those of us whose bodies weren't severely decayed were given a second chance at a normal life." Darion remarked as he gazed upon the Forsaken and Death Knights still standing. Many of them regained their original skin tones, their glowing eyes reverting to the eye color they had before they died.

"What should we do with the Lich King's armor?" Varian asked. "Arthas became one with the Lich King the instant he put it on."

"I'll have some of my men burn it." said Darion as he looked upon the ebon armor. Even though its bearer was no more, there was no denying the power of the cursed armor. "In time, the memory of the Lich King will fade from memory."

---

The victory achieved on that day one be remembered forever both by those who were there and those were not. The victory over the Scourge was not without great loss. As news of the death of Tirion Fordring spread, Paladins from both the Alliance and Horde gathered in Sanctuaries of Light to honor the memory of the greatest Paladin of their time.

The funeral was held at the Argent Tournament Grounds and was attended by all of the leaders of the Alliance and the Horde and both faction's leaders spoke. "Tirion Fordring is the greatest man most of us would ever know." said the King of Stormwind. "After the Wrath Gate incident, I made the biggest mistake of my life as king and declared war on the Horde. Had I been more understanding of what he and Highlord Darion Morgraine wished of us, he would still be with us today."

"Tirion Fordring was one of the few humans welcome in Orgrimmar." said the Warchief. "Like Jaina Proudmoore, he advocated for cooperation between the Alliance and the Horde to fight a common enemy. I am saddened it took his death for us to come together."

"It is with a sense of happiness that I announce the Alliance and the Horde are mutual allies." said Jaina as she and Sylvanas stood with Varian and Thrall before Fordring's closed tomb. "To that end, almost all the races of each faction can now train as a new class they couldn't before. For example Tauren as Paladins, Dwarves can train as a Shaman and Trolls can train as Druids."

A mix of excited chatter and surprised gasps spread across the audience. It was then three unexpected visitors dropped in. When the three Druids landed, they reverted back to their original forms. Two of them were known to everyone in attendance. Valeera gasped at the sight of the third, who hadn't been seen since they left Orgrimmar. "Broll?!" she exclaimed in surprise as the three walked down the isle to speak to Varian and Thrall.

"Malfurion?" Tyrande said as she stood.

"My apologies for worrying you, King Wrynn." said Broll before turning to Thrall. "Peace to you as well, Warchief. I'm afraid we come bearing troubling news."

"What news do you bring?" Jaina asked.

"I'm afraid it might be better if we showed you." Staghelm replied grimly.

---

Words were useless to describe the devastation. The floods, the dramatic climate changes and the destroyed settlements. Speaking of settlements, the Horde forces in the Hillsbrad Foothills and Ashenvale captured the Alliance settlements of Astranaar and Southshore. Auberdine in Darkshore was completely destroyed and much of Thousand Needles was now flooded. There was no question much of this was beyond the power of one person or faction.

The Ebon Blade decided to remain in Icecrown to purge the region of any remaining pockets of Scourge. They would later be joined by the Scarlet Onslaught, much to the surprise of many. The Archfiends and Scourge commanders who infiltrated their ranks showed them what a mistake it was to isolate themselves from the rest of the world. They hoped that in time, they would earn forgiveness in the eyes of Alliance and the Horde.

Vareesa and Sylvanas Windrunner. The former, who opposed the Blood Elves being allowed into Dalaran and the latter, the leader of the Undead Forsaken. With Sylvanas' mortality restored, the Forsaken were renamed the Unforsaken. King Varian allowed the Undead to keep Lordaeron but in exchange, Stratholme would belong to the Alliance. Much to the surprise of many in the Kirin Tor, Vareesa returned to Silvermoon City, her homeland. A few weeks later, the Blood Elves were given peerage among the Mages of Dalaran.

When King Wrynn finally returned to Stormwind after traveling across the Kalimdor, he was surprised to find King Genn Greymane of Gilneas waiting in the keep for him. No one had seen or heard from the Gilneans since they sealed themselves behind the Greymane Wall after the Second War. Naturally, the Warrior King was suspicious.

"To what do I owe an audience with one who turned his back on the Alliance?" the Varian asked King Greymane stood before them. Much to the surprise of everyone in the room, Greymane suddenly transformed...into a Worgen. Instinctively, Varian reached for his sword. When he looked back up, the transformed king was gone.

"Please, King Varian." Greymane replied as he stood behind the King of Stormwind. "If I so desired, you and everyone in this room would be torn to shreds before you had the chance to scream." At this, Varian motioned for all the guards to lower their weapons. Only then did Greymane revert back to his human form.

"What do you want?" Varian asked, this time with a more annoyed expression.

"What I want for me and my people...is to join the Alliance." he replied as the two stared each other down. After the king of Gilneas left and emissaries were sent to Ironforge, Darnassus and The Exodar with news of the Worgen joining the Alliance, Varian could not help but wonder what exactly he agreed to.

Across the sea, Warchief Thrall was having a similar experience. Emissaries from the Bilgewater Cartel arrived requesting permission to join the Horde. He knew not the details but apparently, an Alliance nobleman sunk a fleet of their ships off the coast of The Barrens. Because of how invaluable the Goblins had been to the Horde since they first arrived on Kalimdor, he was honored to accept them into the Horde.

What both the Varian and Thrall didn't know was of the great evil that stirred deep below the surface. It is here, at the entrance to the inner bowels of the earth Malfurion Stormrage stands watch. "Broll and Valeera, I trust you can muster the courage of Azaroth for the task to come." he whispered as he watched the ebb and flow of the landscape around him. The very earth itself looked as if it wanted to tear itself apart. "The Lich King was a powerful foe who sought the end of all life on earth. This time, you face not just an enemy of unimaginable power but the very elements." At that moment, Broll and Valeera arrived astride a pair of Gryphons.

"It is done." Broll reported. "King Varian and High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind have sent the call to arms. With the addition of the Kingdom of Gilneas the Alliance stands ready for the trials to come."

"Warchief Thrall and Chief Cairne Bloodhoof have mustered the might of the Horde." said Valeera with a nod. "With the aid of the Goblins of Kezan, defeat will not be possible."

"For the sake of our world Valeera, I hope you are right." Stormrage replied as they looked up. They could see the silhouettes of several thousand flying mounts headed their way.

---

And thus Chaos Control is completed. Cataclysm was announced when I was halfway through the last chapter so...yeah. Info on Icecrown Citadel was announced halfway through this one but I decided to leave out the Ashen Verdict since I already killed off Tirion Fordring. I do feel the need to say this is a stand-alone story and is unrelated to Night Blood Ties and its subsequent sequels.

Thanks for reading and stay turned for more stories!


End file.
